Love in Denial: 100 Theme Drabbles
by Roohie
Summary: Usagi & Mamoru 100 Theme drabbles... from Mamoru's point of view!
1. Chocolate

Most people consider drabbles to be short stories, when really a true drabble is a short story of exactly 100 words. I'm going to strive for true drabbles here. They will be strictly Usagi/Sailor Moon & Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen. So if I say "he" and "she" you'll know who I mean.

* * *

1. Chocolate

100 Words

… … …

How she managed to get it that far up her cheek is beyond me. A little bit of sweet chocolate was now sitting perfectly below her right eye, leftover from the milkshake she'd just finished.

It's cute.

It's perfect.

It gives me an excuse to look at her. Because when she notices me looking, asks why I'm looking at her like that, I'll make fun of that chocolate smudge on her cheek. I'll call her a name and tease her. I'll be a jerk.

But for now, until she notices, I am very grateful to that tiny bit of chocolate.

* * *

Hope you enjoy these. Please review!


	2. Masks

2. Masks

100 Words

… … …

Behind my rolling eyes and sarcastic smirk, behind the rude comments, behind the teasing and the insults, behind the cold shoulder and the demeaning glare, behind the mask that they are lies my twisted mind. My mind that loves to watch you get frustrated, watch your cute little nose scrunch up as you try to ignore me, watch your cheeks turn red when I embarrass you, watch your blue eyes look at me… with anger and loathing…

One day I'll take off the mask. One day I'll let you see me.

But until then, at least you're looking at me.


	3. Hair

3. Hair

100 Words

… … …

I held it up to my eye to inspect it further, but I already knew whose it was and where I'd gotten it from. She'd been next to me at the counter, her back towards me, of course, but next to me nonetheless. Chatting away to her friends, lively as ever, trying her best to pretend I wasn't there. And it was there that she'd inadvertently given it to me, I was sure. A single strand of her silky golden blonde hair, stuck to the arm of my jacket.

Smiling, I let it drift from my fingers to the ground.


	4. Karma

4. Karma

100 Words

… … …

Of course I believe in karma. What goes around comes around, right? I'm a straight A student, I donate to charities, I'm the kind of guy who would help an old lady across the street. I'm a great guy, really. And even though I torment her, make fun of her and every thing she does, I like to think that every other thing I do will balance it out. She still comes in here. She still looks at me, even if it is with contempt. She still talks to me, even if it is out of anger. She's still here.


	5. Short Skirt

5. Short Skirt

100 Words

… … …

I know it's wrong. I remind myself of that factor every time I see her. But at the same time, I can't really help it. And who could blame me? Every time she walks in it's the first thing I notice. When she walks by, when she's sitting on the stools at the counter, or when she's sitting at a booth with her legs crossed in that certain way. I'm a guy, ok? Can I really be blamed for these thoughts? If you were a guy you'd understand. I just wish her school wouldn't make their skirts so unbelievably short!


	6. Blue Eyes

6. Blue Eyes

100 Words

… … …

I remember it so well. I felt the piece of crumpled paper hit my head, roll down and caught it in my hands. I opened the ball to see a test score with a mark of only 30. What a horrible score, I thought. Looking up from the paper, I looked her straight in the eyes and told her she should study more. It was then, in that instant, the way she looked back at me… those big blue eyes that for a split second held such a softened and sad look. It was then that I first started falling.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

7. Things Left Unsaid

100 Words

… … …

She came in the arcade today, like she always does, but she wasn't laughing, cheerfully greeting everyone, like she usually did. She wasn't smiling. Had I been anyone other than myself, I would've asked her what was wrong. I would've asked her if there was anything I could do to help. I would've tried to bring her smile back.

But I am myself.

And so I watched her make her way to a booth to where her friends were waiting for her. Watched them hug her and say all the things I would have… were I anyone other than me.


	8. Kiss

8. Kiss

100 Words

… … …

I wonder what it would taste like. Chocolate, maybe, right after she finishes one of the milkshakes she loves. Or possibly just a sugary sweet taste because of all the sweets she eats. Or maybe it would just be a simple strawberry, after the lip gloss she wears…

I wonder what it would feel like. Would it be light and delicate, or deep and passionate?

I wonder what she would do. Would she close her eyes? What would she do with her hands? Would she purse her lips? Would she smile?

Will I ever be lucky enough to find out?


	9. Button

9. Button

100 Words

… … …

Heading into the arcade this morning I wasn't paying much attention and ended up bumping into the doorway. My sleeve got caught on the door as it shut, snapping the button on my cuff right off.

So for the rest of the day my right sleeve dragged a significant bit lower than my left; I'd even accidently gotten a bit into my coffee… and it was in that moment that I realized Usagi hadn't come into the arcade that day. And it sort of gave me the same feeling that my button did.

It just felt awkward with her missing.


	10. Sweet Sixteen

10. Sweet Sixteen

100 Words

… … …

I overheard her conversing with Motoki about her friend's upcoming 16th birthday, and how she wished she were turning sixteen. She had this dreamy look in her eyes, talking about what her sixteenth birthday would be like.

Then she said the words "future boyfriend."

She was daydreaming about what her future boyfriend would get her for her 16th birthday… So, I interrupted their conversation, telling her that the only sweet 16 she'd be having would be with 16 different flavors of ice cream, as no guy would ever date a klutz like her.

No guy _other_ than me, that is…


	11. Past

11. Past

100 Words

… … …

I was sitting at the counter sipping my coffee, and my mind seemed to wander to the dream I'd had that night… I dreamt of the princess again. She was pleading for me to help her, but I still couldn't see her face. She looked so familiar though, like from my past. But then there were fingers in front of my face, pulling me back to reality.

But if she said something, I didn't hear, because for a moment, as my eyes were focusing, she looked a lot like whom I'd just been daydreaming of… or was I just hoping?


	12. Present

12. Present

100 Words

… … …

Right now she hates me, despises me, and probably wishes I would just fall off the face of the earth.

Right now she really likes Motoki. She has a pretty big crush on the overly nice blonde. Sure he's decent looking, talks to her, gives her advice and discounts, but, come on…

Right now, though, (luckily for him), he only thinks of her as a little sister.

So right now, I don't have to kill my best friend, and she won't date anyone else if she continues to chase him.

So right now, I am content with the present situation.


	13. Future

13. Future

100 Words

… … …

They were at the counter when I walked in, she was slurping down some green fruity drink, and he was leaning on the counter dangerously close. Man he's lucky I know he has a girlfriend. Then I heard him ask her what her dream for the future was…

"My dream…" she started, her cheeks reddening as she continued, "is to be a beautiful bride…" she almost whispered, her hands at her cheeks in slight embarrassment.

My head was instantly flooded with thoughts of her in a beautiful white wedding gown walking down the isle… towards…

Then I mentally slapped myself.


	14. Closet

14. Closet

100 Words

… … …

I stand staring at my closet wondering why it's taking me so long to decide what to wear. I already know what I'm going to end up walking out the door with, even if I take a different thing out first. I'll wear something light and plain so that an odd-colored jacket would go good with it (or as good as a moldy green colored jacket can look good with) and still be comfortable. I'll wear that jacket because she hates it, because she'll make fun of it… because she notices it.

Yet I stand here mentally arguing with myself.


	15. Mistake

15. Mistake

100 Words

… … …

It would be a mistake, or at least, that's what I keep telling myself.

She's so much younger. Well, not _that_ much younger, but young enough to cause some people to think wrong of me. And we have nothing in common. She's ditzy, does poorly in school and she whines a lot…

Never mind the fact that that just her presence makes my day that much brighter; that her smile is one of the things I look forward to every day, that those legs go so well with that skirt… and those lips, and…

Yeah, it would be a mistake.


	16. Behind the Blue Curtain

16. Behind the Blue Curtain

100 Words

… … …

They added a photo booth to the arcade. It was annoying at first, as the booth had a display screen on the side that showed the silly faces people were making to the camera, and the blue curtain that hung across the booth did nothing to muffle the giggles and laughter than came from within.

But then Usagi got behind the blue curtain, and I could see her without her knowing I saw. I watched as she made a funny face for the first picture, the tongue she stuck out for the second, and her beautiful smile for the third.


	17. Ice Cream

17. Ice Cream

100 Words

… … …

"More sweets, Odango?" I started, leaning against the counter beside her. I could see her glare at me from the corner of her eye, but she said nothing.

She went to take another bite. I waited until it was almost to her lips before I continued, "So how many cavities are we up to? Needing dentures yet?"

Her jaw clenched for a moment, struggling to remain calm, I assumed.

She was so cute when she was angry.

"I hate you" she mumbled before finally taking a bite of her ice-cream.

"I know" I replied, trying my best to sound unhurt.


	18. Death

18. Death

100 Words

… … …

"Why don't you just go jump in front of a bus?"

"You don't mean that. You would miss me if I died," I countered, smirking.

"Why would I ever miss anything about you?" Usagi spat back, cheeks bright red in anger.

"You wouldn't?" I asked, trying to show no emotion.

"No," she replied, though she seemed to lose the edge in her voice she had seconds before.

After some thought, I patted her on the head, smiled, and whispered "Liar" before leaving the arcade.

I only wish I knew if that was still anger in her cheeks… or a blush.


	19. Liar

19. Liar

100 Words

… … …

I could hear her squealing from across the arcade. Her and her friends were "studying," though they seemed to be studying boys more often than books. Something caught my eye on that side of the arcade, so I headed over there. Staring at a very interesting smudge, I could hear Usagi say "Tuxedo Kamen" followed by another squeal. I took that as my cue to announce my presence by telling her someone like him would never be interested in someone like her and that she should study more.

As I walked away she called me a liar.

She's probably right.


	20. Scars

20. Scars

100 Words

… … …

I often wonder what would happen if I acted on these insane feelings I've had recently…

How would she react? What would she do? What would she say?

Would she be happy? Would she feel the same?

Or would she laugh in my face and think I'm some creep?

I don't want to risk what we have, even if it is imperfect, because if it breaks, no matter how you try to fix it, it'll never be the same. The scar will always be there to remind you of what it once was.

I won't lose what little I have.


	21. Mischief

21. Mischief

100 Words

… … …

I could always take her into a secluded area of the park, look deep into her eyes and confess everything before gently leaning her head back and kissing her passionately…

Or I could just announce it boldly in front of everyone here before capturing her lips in my own…

Even better, I could wait until we're in the middle of a heated argument and just steal a kiss…

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen you daydreaming," I heard her say, snapping me back to reality.

"You wouldn't believe the mischief my mind gets up to sometimes, Odango."


	22. Christmas

22. Christmas

100 Words

… … …

I was sitting at the counter enjoying my coffee when Motoki asked for my opinion; did I think they should hang mistletoe up in the arcade for Christmas?

His concern was the possible arguments that it could cause, but he also thought it could be cute.

At first thought I was all for it, thinking that maybe I could meet Usagi under the mistletoe. She'd have to kiss me, for tradition sake, right?

But then again, what if some other guy caught her under the mistletoe, and…

"No, no mistletoe. Very bad idea." …and that was the end of that.


	23. Valentines

23. Valentines

100 Words

… … …

Eight Valentine's chocolates I'd been offered today, but none of which I could accept. Accepting them would imply feelings, and I didn't really want to deal with that right now, which was what I was explaining to Motoki when Usagi walked in. She was holding a box of chocolates and looked pretty disappointed. Did she offer someone chocolates and they reject her? Who did she like? And who did he think he was to reject her?

But then she got close enough for me to read the tag on the gift: Tuxedo Kamen

Perhaps I would be accepting chocolates today…


	24. Dragonfly

24. Dragonfly

100 Words

… … …

"That's pretty," she said, peering over my shoulder and pointing to a picture of a dragonfly in the book I was studying.

"It's a dragonfly," I murmured, trying to keep up the appearance of studying.

"Dragonflies have medical uses?" she asked.

"Yes, a few," I replied, turning to look at her. She was looking at the book, her face inches from my own. I swallowed hard, my mind racing.

"Oh," she said, and she turned around back to her own booth.

Now if only I could ask about her feelings as easily as she could ask me about my studies.


	25. Caramel Apple

25. Caramel Apple

100 Words

… … …

She was sitting near me at the counter, eating what appeared to be a caramel apple on a stick.

"Ewwww!" she screeched, holding her caramel apple out at arm's length. "It's rotten inside!"

"But that suits you perfectly, Odango," I said, chuckling, "It's kind of like your head—sweet on the outside but rotten on the inside!"

She glared at me for a moment, anger slowly building as her cheeks turned red. But then her mood suddenly changed, anger vanished, and she was smirking at me instead.

"Mamoru, did you just call me pretty?"

If only I could say yes.


	26. Telephone

26. Telephone

100 Words

… … …

Living alone has its ups and downs. Sure, I like the peace and quiet, but sometimes it's just _too_ quiet. I don't have video games, and I don't watch TV. I have a lot of books, and they're a good distraction, but sometimes I just sit and think. My mind will wander, and usually, it wanders to her. And thinking of her, every once in a while, I get a little bit courageous, and a little bit crazy…

I'll pick up the phone to dial but I don't know the number.

Would I go through with it if I did?


	27. Stained Glass

27. Stained Glass

100 Words

… … …

I can see her in the reflection of the glass doors. It's quite a distraction—knowing that if I look just slightly to the left I can see her, smiling, happy, chatting away to her friends. I can't turn away, because even if I'm not looking, I still know she's there. It's like a stain in the glass, one that you can't help but notice every time you walk by, every time you're near it.

The difference is a stain would always be there.

She'll only stay if she wants to.

Now, how to convince her that she wants to…?


	28. Same Old Song & Dance

28. Same Old Song & Dance

100 Words

… … …

"It's always the same old song and dance with you two" he told me, handing me my coffee. She'd just left the arcade, but not before I'd picked on her enough to make those cheeks the cute strawberry red I so adore.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Not that I thought he believed I was innocent, though.

"You know what I mean," he said, leaning towards me and adding, "You always have to tease her. Why is that, I wonder?"

I saw the look he was giving me, that knowing smirk.

I shrugged, "She's cute when she's angry."


	29. Buried Treasure

29. Buried Treasure

100 Words

… … …

"Oh Motoki's the greatest! He always puts an extra cherry at the bottom of my milkshake for me. It's like finding buried treasure at the end of an already amazing adventure!" squealed Usagi before she took another big sip of her milkshake, exclaiming gleefully to no one in particular.

I watched her from the corner of my eye, thinking over her words and how strangely they applied to my situation with her as well.

Every day is like an amazing adventure with her being part of it.

Now if only I could find a map and get my treasure already…


	30. Business Card

30. Business Card

100 Words

… … …

"What're you up to, Odango?" I asked, seeing her looming over a piece of paper, a pen twirling between her fingers.

"I'm trying to decide what to list on my business card. My teacher says I can't stick all 47 things I want to be on here, but it's hard to just pick one or two…"

"Forty-seven? Let's see: Procrastinator, Lazy, Incompetent, Chocolate Hog, Snooze Button Champion, Horrible Studier…"

"Your business card would say "World's Biggest Jerk!" she yelled before storming out of the arcade.

She was close, although, right now I would probably substitute the word "Jerk" for "Dumbass."


	31. Weapon

31. Weapon

100 Words

… … …

Sure, I like her, and I think about her constantly, but teasing her works for me, for now… sort of…

If I told her, and she didn't feel the same, my feelings for her would turn into a weapon against the very heart that created them. I don't want to feel that.

I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm afraid of rejection, I just don't want to hear her say she doesn't feel the same, or worse, laugh in my face.

That's not being scared; it's not wanting your heart stomped on in front of you.

It's perfectly normal.


	32. Rain at Midnight

32. Rain at Midnight

100 Words

… … …

It had to be almost midnight, and it was pouring down rain. I was running home after a battle, using rooftops as a shortcut. Barely a block from where the battle had taken place, I saw her walking in the rain.

Why was she out at this time of night? Why was she alone? Where was she going?

So, me being the gentleman that I am, I followed her.

It's not like I was stalking her or anything.

I was just watching her… protecting her… making sure she got home safely.

I just didn't let her see me do it.


	33. Gift

33. Gift

100 Words

… … …

What kind of gift do you get for someone like her?

A stuffed animal seems too childish...

Jewelry, too extravagant...

Clothing, too personal...

Food might give the wrong impression...

A book may seem insulting...

Just a card would seem too cheap...

So after much deliberation, when her birthday came around, I took care to not go anywhere near the places I would normally bump into her at. I avoided her completely. I gave her the only gift I could think of that she could both use and enjoy—a day without teasing, a day without harassment… a day without me.


	34. Ball of Yarn

34. Ball of Yarn

100 Words

… … …

"You're like a kitten with a ball of yarn," I said.

She stopped laughing and glared at me, "What's wrong being like a kitten? They're cute!"

I wanted to agree that there was nothing wrong with being like a kitten, to tell her she was just as cute as one. In fact, I started to wonder what she'd feel like curled up next to me, like a kitten…

Snapping back to reality, I explained "I meant simple minds are amused by simple things."

She turned and stomped away.

I watched her go while my mind wandered back to _kittens_ again…


	35. Daily Planner

35. Daily Planner

100 Words

… … …

I was going over my daily planner deciding which school assignments to work on first when I noticed her leaning over my shoulder.

"What's that? A date book?" she asked, leaning closer.

"It's a daily planner. I'm-"

"So you have a date tonight?"

"It's not for dates! It's for assignments and my work schedule and-"

"So you're not going on a date tonight?"

"No, Odango Atama. I'm not. I-"

"Huh," she breathed and walked away. Smiling.

Actually_,_ I think she'd started smiling when I told her I didn't have a date…

…or was it just wishful thinking?


	36. Champagne

36. Champagne

100 Words

… … …

The battle won, I went back to the party to make sure everyone was ok. While there, I had what probably was a bit too much champagne and perhaps that's why I'm not entirely positive what happened next wasn't just another dream.

I remember seeing her by the refreshments table. She looked _so_ much like the princess from my dreams, and before I knew it, we were on the balcony.

Just being with her felt so right... it was as if I'd done this before... so I leaned in, and our lips met.

I only wish I could remember more…

… … …

For those who don't know or couldn't figure it out, this takes place in episode 22 (18 in the US Dub). Just thought it would be cute to actually incorporate an actual scene from the series.


	37. Pocketknife

37. Pocketknife

100 Words

… … …

He slid the blade of the knife down the stem of the rose, cutting away until it came to a point at the end. When he finished, he held it at eye-level, admiring his handiwork. _Beautiful yet dangerous, _he thought to himself, setting the rose down amongst a dozen others, all sharpened to a bladelike point.

As he folded the pocketknife into itself and set it down beside the line of roses, his mind wandered, as it often did, to something else that was both beautiful and dangerous.

Sailor Moon, with all her power… Beautiful, yet dangerous…

Alone, he sighed.


	38. Studying

38. Studying

100 Words

… … …

Usagi was sitting in a booth, alone, studying. Seeing an opportunity, I walked up to her and teased "Wow, Odango, the world must be coming to an end to catch you studying!"

She quickly tried to cover her paper, cheeks blushing as she told me to go away. Seeing that reaction, I had closer look at her paper, and noticed the words "Dear Tuxedo Kamen-sama" at the top.

It wasn't schoolwork, it was a love letter.

To me.

Well, she didn't know it was me, but still…

I smiled and turned to go, "Good luck, Odango." _You don't need it._


	39. Cologne

39. Cologne

100 Words

… … …

"What's that smell?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"What smell?"

"It smells kind of like a picnic in the forest with chocolate and roses..." she trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes. "It just smells so… good." She sniffed again then turned to me, eyes wide.

"Odango?"

"Nevermind. It's probably my imagination," she started, turning away.

_Was she blushing?_ I thought as I let out a breath, not realizing I'd been holding it. I did buy new cologne last night, Midnight in Paris. Who would've thought it actually does what it says it's going to do on the bottle?

* * *

Just as an FYI, it is real cologne with one of those outrageous promises:

Van Cleef & Arpels _Midnight in Paris_ is a sexy fragrance that lures women on a romantic date. This men's cologne has an exclusive aroma of Tonka bean and leather ground with rosemary and mate tea aroma and when sprayed on neck and upper body drives your love lady crazy and passionate.


	40. Pointillism

Hope you all are enjoying these! Please review ^^

* * *

40. Pointillism

100 Words

… … …

Usagi was with her friends, slurping her drink and laughing loudly. She was drawing attention to herself though, and some people were starting to glance irritably in her direction.

But that's because they didn't see what I saw. She's like a pointillist painting…

Like dots of color, each individual aspect of her being—her loud laughter, tendency to cry easily, always procrastinating, or strange hairstyle—by themselves, could seem plain, boring or unappealing.

But when you step back and look, really look, the individual colors come together and meld, and those little dots form portrait that is absolutely, astoundingly beautiful.


	41. Jacket

41. Jacket

100 Words

… … …

I don't know why she hates this jacket so much. She's not the one who has to wear it. I don't like it very much myself, it's kind of old and worn… but it's not _ugly_.

But it's not like I don't have other jackets, don't get me wrong. Expensive leather and stylish ones, too, sitting in my closet gathering dust while I parade around in this old one just to annoy her.

Not that I really mind, though. It gets her to notice me… and the amount of attention she gives me when I wear it is, well, addicting.


End file.
